ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pebble
The Pebble & The Penguin is an upcoming 3D live-action computer-animated musical fantasy-romantic adventure buddy comedy-drama film and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures will handle the US releases in April 2019 and Warner Bros will handle the UK releases in December 2018 Premise A tough-as-nails Rockhopper Penguin, A quirky Macaroni Penguin, and a young leopard seal aid a Lovesick Adelie Penguin named Hubie get home to marry Her love interest. Plot In 1980s Antarctica, the Adelie Penguins have been declining, but one Penguin in particular, Hubie, a shy and under confident Adelie is looking forward to a special occasion, called the Full Moon Mating Ceremony, where male penguins present the female Penguin of His choice with a pebble. and the one penguin He falls head over heels for is Marina, the most beautiful girl penguin in the rookery. However, unknown to Hubie telling three young storm petrels about His intended future with Marina, Marina listens in and after She accidentally startled Him, the both of them discuss their feelings for each other. then as night was about to end, Marina wishes Hubie the best of luck finding a stone for the ceremony. but, nearby, A cruel Penguin named Drake intends to marry Marina, intending that His next generation will be the first of many to be Smart, brave, tough, and of course have their ancestor’s ideals to rule over Antarctica, and eliminate any penguins who try to stop Him, as He gives orders to His henchmen. one is to keep watch for any Penguin foolish enough to enter His beach, where the best stones are. and the two of them is to steal all the good quality stones, from the other beaches at night. days passed, and only a handful of male penguins found proper stones, even though Hubie searched thoroughly. Later, three penguins and Hubie go quietly at Drake's beach to search for a good pebble, however one of Drake's Henchmen spot them (except Hubie Who split up looking nearby) and the group ran away with their lives. Then, as Night began, Hubie was still looking for a good stone, until He sees a meteorite, which fell on Hubie's Cliff. Hubie ran to the site, and there, He saw a shimmering emerald cube and picks it up, thinking it's perfect. The Next morning, Hubie goes looking for Marina to propose His pebble to. however, Drake, after being informed by one of His henchmen, ambushes Hubie, demanding to relinquish the emerald. Hubie refuses, causing Drake to toss Hubie in a Leopard Seal-Infested Ocean. Hubie manages to escape and goes on an iceburg, which drifts Him further and further away from home with each passing minute... Three Days later, Hubie finds himself in a cage, at a Zoo in Tampa, Florida, where He encounters a leopard seal pup in another cage. Hubie panics and runs, but to His confusion, the little leopard seal is too depressed to even eat, as She wished to reunite with His family. Hubie became hesitant, but asks the Leopard seal if She wanted to return home. The seal said yes, and introduced Herself as "Pansy". of course, the penguins around sing a song that there's no way to escape the zoo. Afterward, a rambunctious Rockhopper Penguin named Rocko is put in a cage. While the others talk about an escape plan, Hubie looks into the stone and sees a vision of Marina being told by the other girl penguins and Drake that any Penguin Who doesn’t have a mate at the Full Moon mating ceremony, they would be banished. Hubie asked one of the penguins when the next full moon would come, and one says that there would be one in 13 days. Hubie desperate to return home, devises a plan to escape, which involves the animals causing a panic. It worked, as Hubie, Rocko, Pansy, And a macaroni Penguin named Cassata escape with their lives, they then hide out in a dilapidated hotel in Key West for the night. the next morning, Hubie’s group explore the town, to find it abandoned, as they looked at a landmar, the southernmost point in the continental US. Then they head southwest, when they see a hurricane coming. Eventually, they make it to the Caiman Islands, where Rocko plans to have His home at Jamaica, where He can learn To fly, something no Penguin is ever able to achieve. Arriving at Jamaica, they are greeted by the Crested quail-doves.Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films directed by Don Bluth Category:American films Category:British films Category:Irish films Category:Films about penguins Category:Musical Films Category:Films set in Antarctica Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Buddy films Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:English-language films Category:Live-action films Category:3D films Category:The Pebble and The Penguin